


Extra among the Ordinary

by Nadalia



Category: Cultivation - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadalia/pseuds/Nadalia
Summary: Short story
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Extra among the Ordinary

This is the story of Mu Qing, who lived an ordinary life in the Mortal Realm. However, he wasn't an ordinary human being. He was able to see the wandering bolts of light which were invisible to the common people’s vision. Those bolts were of distinct colours and varied sizes. He was oblivious that those bolts of light were ‘Manas’ floating around in the Mortal Realm. He never tried to use it to change his daily life but he would fiddle with them in his idle time as those bolts would move according to his command. Unaware of his ability, he lived like a common person.

Far away from the Mortal Realm was the Heavenly Realm. A realm which was the current residence of many Apex Cultivators known as Demi-Gods. They were considered to be the most powerful beings in existence. But those Demi-Gods were aware of the power which could exceed them. The said power belonged to the realm above their realm. That realm was a fantasy even for those apex cultivators. The said realm was God Realm. Beautiful and Unattainable, like any other fantasy.

For someone to break through the God Realm, they would need to either conquer the realm or consume one of those miracle pills, the recipe of which was long lost in the time immemorial. Hence, making this task near impossible. Over time people in the Heavenly Realm started calling those Demi-Gods the most powerful and forgot about the God Realm.

***

On the eve of Lunar Year, Mu Qing was busy working at the cafe. Due to the festive rush, he didn't get to leave the cafe till late at midnight. After his shift, on his way back he noticed something bizarre. All those bolts of light were moving in the same direction. The scene was like watching the myriad of fireflies flying past you and dyeing the space in a colourful frenzy.

He followed the beautiful cascade of those floating bolts without knowing. Which brought him in front of a giant black hole in the middle of a dark alleyway. He was looking at the stream of bolts disappearing into the said black hole. Caught in the dilemma between his curiosity and sanity.

'Curiosity killed the Cat'. Mu Qing ended up being that 'Cat'. He entered the black hole. There was nothing except for the eerie darkness. He moved forward with the stream of bolts in the dark expanse. Once in a while, he would feel the weight of someone's stare. He didn't dare to look for the spectator. On his forward march, he saw a tombstone in the middle of darkness. It was visible even without any source of light nearby. He moved closer to read the name engraved on it.

The moment he touched the tombstone, the silence of the place shattered with a rumbling roar. The land quaked and a huge sandstorm started. He held onto the tombstone for his dear life. Soon the sandstorm died and he opened his eyes to look around. Instead, he got blinded by the light illuminated from the tombstone. That light started to envelop him and before fainting, he saw that light getting absorbed by his body.

***

He was feeling light-headed yet very comfortable. He tried to feel his surroundings and found it hard to decode them. He opened his eyes and found himself lying in the middle of a pile of feathers. It was warm and soft. Then he noticed the cloud bed he was lying on and he pinched himself to see if he was dreaming. The pain proved that he wasn't. He started to analyse his surroundings. It felt familiar yet new.

His analysis got interrupted by the person who walked in with a bowl which seems to contain some kind of medicine due to the strong medicinal stench.

The person got shocked when he saw that Mu Qing was already awake and ran outside while shouting "The Lord is awake". After hearing that phrase his confusion knew no bounds.

That was how the story of Mu Qing started to move on a path which will lead him to his destiny, The God Realm.


End file.
